tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shielder (Fate/Romantia)
|qualclasses = Saber | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Shield and sword | likes =Tell the stories of his mighty | dislikes =Being placed in the frontline | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = }} Shielder is the Shielder-class Servant of Shirou Kotomine in the Seventh Holy Grail War of Fate/Romantia. Profile Identity Shielder's True Name is''' Sir Dagonet', the hilarious jester of King Arthur in the Matter of Britain. Best friend and favourite jester of his King, Dagonet was a well-known coward who seens to be a bad loser. He is known for being used as a joke by the other members of the Round Table, being the word "Dagonet" a pranking nickname as a internal joke of the group of knights. In one of his quests Gawain used Sir Dagonet as a sarcastic disguise. Although he really was a coward who feared his own shadow and probably would run away as quick as possible from any battle he end up in, Dagonet was truely a Knight of the Round Table with his own set of capabilities in battle but lacking the bravery to use them. He was known to fought against Sir Breunor, Sir Tristan and even Sir Lancelot, of the three he only won against Lancelot by a trick of his own. The Knight of the Lake in all cases let the jester win the said fight as a good friend of him. Dagonet skills is shown when his wife was raped by an evil knight named '''Sir Helior of the Thorn' he tracked the rapist down as a legitimate Knight of the Round Table and easily killed the warrior whose fame was spread all kingdom to rival the strenght of Sir Gawain by cutting him in half and them dismembering and cutting him into pieces. However, Dagonet was killed by Mordred when the Knight of Rebellion took the throne by force. He was the only knight in Camelot at the time and tried to resist and keep the guard on the Throne Room for up to three days but was fatefully defeated by the rebellious forces. Appearance Dagonet have dark-blue short hair close to black, deep pink eyes and a green stripe in his fronthair. He wears a bronze armor decorated with the four aces as an clown-like clothing. He fights with a Shield with the emblem of a rooster in it's front, covered by many cuts in it's steel, like he was in many battles. He bears a sword with the four aces in it's scabard and also his helmet is similar to the hat of Harlequinn in the madieval depictions. Arthuria describes him as a man with a smile dazzling like the sun. Personality A normally humored man with a supernatural will of avoiding any type of danger. He is a very coward guy but never let one ally die in a battle. He don't like the others laughing at him like the Knights of the Round Table, he like people laughing with him. Arthur and Lancelot are his only friends who haven't laughed of him in all their lifes. When meeting Berserker, he shows a deeply hatred for she, complete different of his natural good-two-shoes personality. He change from his normal self in a state of complete wrath, where don't have any traces of his once joking personality. Shielder also changed like this once in his life, when he discovered his wife was raped and killed. That state isn't any type of Skill or Noble Phantasm, but a true state of mind where Shielder leave free his normal impulses of killing and fighting, changing in a completly destructive killing machine. Different of his normal self that smiles everytime and like to tell the others false stories about battles he won (but that never happened), his otherself normaly will scream in hatred to anyone shut up or he would did it by hilself. Role Fate/Whatever Shielder was summoned as the Servant of Shirou Kotomine in the Seventh Holy Grail War. Abilities Even if he isn't known by his heroic deeds, Shielder was a true Knight of the Around Table who diserves his tittle more than anyone. He had a great maestry with shield and sword and also was able to fight as equal against Sir Breunor only with a shield for a while in a joust they met. Dagonet wasn't a easy to catch person, he once would be caged by the guards but he managed to escape with easy and gets quickly in the Throne Room to protect it from Berserker and her knights. As a Shielder he have the Self-Field Defense Class Skill, in that Rank he is able to protect something for three days without resting. As a compensation for his low Magic Resistance Skill, this Skill grants him a control of a huge area, being able to protect many people at once with his defensive abilities with the shield and sword. He also have the Mana Defense Skill, being able to use a wall of snow, wind and even fire to endure hos defemsive capabilities and also to rush against an enemy. No one knows how he have suxh a huge quantity of Mana but Shielder himself recalls stories about his family having the mixed blood of the fairies of the forest and the dragons of the mountains. If it's true, the blood was deeply weakened through generations what makes him have a mana reservoir huge like of his King when in the case he mentioned would be even larger. Shielder have the most known part of his story converted in a Skill, in that case his cowardice turned into the Self-Preservation Skill. The Skill that able him to run away from any foght in any conditions even if it turns to be deadly to his allies. A man who will run over an entire country tosearch a secure place to stay in. His last Skill is the Instincts that had been showed up by Shielder in his life. He never gave Berserker any kind of confidence, never fought a fight he couldn't win and was able to even track down and kill the raper and killer of his wife only confiding his directions to his own instincts. His high Rank on this Skill might let him been the King of britain, but Merlin believes Shielder to be too coward and unpreparated to be a king. He have two Noble Phantasms, the first being his favourite shield, Joker the Shield: Many Battles of the Lier, a shield with the heraldic symbol of an rooster in it's front and several "battle scars" inflicted by Shielder himself to tell the others stories about false fights that he never won. It's an Anti-Enemy Noble Phantasm made to be a wall against all Dagonet fears, materialized in the form of an almighty blue flame dragon who protects him from any foes attacks. A really powerful Noble Phantasm by it's own. His second Noble Phantasm is the manifestation of the jokes made up on his reputation as the Weakest Knight, Round Table: The Mask of a Coward a materialization of the pranks of the other knights as using his name as a offensive term. Everyone in the Round Table except by Merlin and the King himself was called by the other knights as Dagonet as an evil joke. This Skill enables Shielder to use the others knights powers and noble Phantasms freely but it consumes an giant amount of Mana, as the necessary for summoning each of the Knights as an Servant. This can be treated as an temporary metamorphosis on the said knight but all his Parameters, Skills and Noble Phantasms are lowered one Rank once it isn't the true knight itself releasing it.